User talk:Bdfd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Starbase 33 page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Darth Batrus (Talk) 14:09, August 14, 2010 Starbase edits Please do not remove valid information from articles when making your edits such as you did with Starbase 33. Also, your Starbase 575 article needs to be cited to the product from which it originates. -- sulfur 14:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think Celestia Motherlode is a valid resource for the purposes of this wiki. In fact, I'm not sure where that website even got all it's info. as we don't have "real" locations for most of the locations in the Star Trek franchise. – Lenonn 15:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Image sources What is the source of the two images you uploaded this morning? File:Planet Fendaus V.jpg and File:Planet Arvada III.jpg -- without a source, these images will have to be removed from Memory Beta, so please respond promptly. -- sulfur (talk) 12:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :About the new images, i'm the creator of them. :as any picture or photo does not exist, an illustration representing seemed to be a more ... :too bad for memory alpha :( : 13:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC)bdfd 13:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Just like Memory Alpha, Memory Beta does not use personally created illustrations for such things, we only rely on licensed sources here. -- sulfur (talk) 13:56, March 9, 2013 (UTC) USS Delestrez Please note that this is a ship not created by a CBS/Paramount licensed source. As such, it does not belong here on Memory Beta. You might be better served looking at the Star Trek: Expanded Universe or Memory Gamma wikis instead. -- sulfur (talk) 19:14, March 10, 2015 (UTC) You could also make your own wiki and make your page there.--Typhuss999 (talk) 19:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC)